


lips to learn music

by luminarai



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminarai/pseuds/luminarai
Summary: Shao turns his body away when they exchange soft, chaste kisses and selfless touches, but he can’t help but watch them out of the corner of his eyes, something sharp and curling biting at his belly like a starved dog.It takes him too long to realize that it’s a defeated jealousy; longing tinted with strangled heartache.





	lips to learn music

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr:  
> "Anonymous asked: Horny Monday Prompt: Thor and Dizzee decide to seduce Shao, partially because it may be the only way to force him to accept himself and his sexuality and partially because they caught him starting at Dizzee's ass and Thor's arms and boy does he look good while spinning"
> 
> i'm sort of mixed about this - on one hand, i don't think dizzee and thor would ever try to get shao to admit something he wasn't 100% comfortable with. on the other, i think they would be very happy to care for him and show him that he's wanted
> 
> (this is just emotional porn so i'm just gonna drop this and run)

After Shao finds out about the two of them, when he comes bursting into the loft that night looking for Dizzee, takes one look of the euphoria of color spread across the walls, the way it’s spread dry and crackling on their faces, Dizzee’s alien skin falling off in flecks to reveal a terrified young man with his heart in his eyes – it gets easier, somehow. He starts coming over, wandering with the sort of lost distractedness that speaks of a tired heart and homeless feet. He doesn’t speak much at first, seemingly more at unease with his own body in their space than the easy tenderness he sees between them. 

Thor and Dizzee never try to force him into anything. They don't try to get him to talk about Zeke or the tightness in his chest, they way he hasn't truly smiled since that night. They both know how heavy such a secret can be to carry around. Not to mention that Shao treats feelings like they happen to other people, like he is so out of touch with them that he’s barely able to admit to himself what he wants.

Dizzee doesn’t have to say anything in detail to Thor about it. He tells Thor enough and, like always, Thor understands the hidden messages in the cadences of Dizzee’s voice. His face grows grim, jaw tightening, and Dizzee has to put a hand to his chest to make him breathe easy again.

Shao turns his body away when they exchange soft, chaste kisses and selfless touches, but he can’t help but watch them out of the corner of his eyes, something sharp and curling biting at his belly like a starved dog. 

It takes him too long to realize that it’s a defeated jealousy; longing tinted with strangled heartache.

When he does, he thinks it must show in his eyes somehow; that it must be as physical as it feels, twisting his outsides as harshly as it does his insides. But nothing changes – Dizzee continues to speak to him with that strangely mild voice of his, Thor greets him with his easy smiles still. They hand him cans of spray cans and lets him loudly but not very seriously complain about Thor’s taste in music. 

One night, Thor puts on a record Shao hasn’t heard before, a disco record that doesn’t sound any special to his ears, but makes Dizzee break into a broad smile, like there’s a story to the song Shao just doesn’t know yet. Dizzee pulls at Thor’s hand, rings clinking together, dances in close to him, making Thor laugh out loud and fit his hands onto the curve of the small of Dizzee’s back like they belong there, fingers forming a downwards arrow, and Shao tries his best not to stare at Dizzee’s ass. As they spin in silly circles, Dizzee catches Shao’s gaze with a smile that Shao has never seen on his face before; joyous, present, unguarded. Shao feels his own walls crumble, just enough to let the sun in.

And it’s not like he doesn’t know that they’re – together, like that. He hesitates to say fucking, feels the word get stuck in his throat, the color of waxy red lipstick. It doesn’t feel right, that thing between them too open, too soft to deserve those harsh syllables.

But he’s walked in on them before, getting quick flashes of pale and dark skin tangled together, limbs like living twining plants, smelling the headiness in the air, before getting the hell out of dodge, face hot, stomach tingling. Unbidden images try to convince him how it’d look with a darker shade between them, bringing out the ivory and golden tones on a backdrop of warm umber. What it would feel like to mix colors for art like that.

But suddenly, it seems like there are signs of that heady intimacy everywhere. Thor often works without a shirt and Shao can’t help but notice the variety of marks that appear on that unblemished skin, they show up in such bold colors. A variety of purples over his neck and chest, bright red scratches on his broad shoulders, and, to Shao’s despair, soft pink bites leading under the waistband of his jeans. Dizzee is no better; his marks are easier to ignore, more easily hidden on his darker skin, but he opens the door to the loft wearing Thor’s shirts, a blissed look in his eyes, hair all kinds of ruffled. Worst of all is his voice, the scratch of gravel that at once makes Shao understand why the music’s always been turned up so high whenever he’s interrupted them. Something hot and unknown pulses in the pit of his stomach.

It’s on a night like many others that something shifts. He’s not painting tonight, hasn’t been feeling it, so instead they pass around a thick blunt, Thor with his sketchbook on his lap while Dizzee spreads out on the mattress on the floor like he could become one with the sheets if he got just a bit more comfortable. Shao sits on the floor next to Thor, observing the long strokes his hands make with markers over the paper. He’s got strong arms and steady hands and Shao thinks that must be why he suits Dizzee so well, grounding him and letting him feel safe enough to fly free. His colors are softer than Shao’s ever were but they fit him. It’s mellow, easy.

Shao offers Thor the last hit, the blunt having burnt down to almost nothing, but Dizzee steals it from between their hands and put it between his own lips, inhaling deeply. He looks terribly smug, Shao thinks, at the noise of discontent Thor lets out.

“Not cool,” Thor says, batting lazily at Dizzee’s knee with a hand. Dizzee catches it by the wrist, pulling Thor forward and leans in, exhaling the sweet smoke into Thor’s mouth. Thor opens up to it easily, the wet pink of his tongue visible through the haze of smoke. They close the last bit of distance together, and Shao can actually see their tongues meet between their lips.

Shao feels himself twitch, harden just a bit in his leather pants. The slow, wet sounds of their kiss makes heat travel from his face down towards his crotch too fast for him to stop. Kissing sounds aren’t hot, Shao reminds himself, feeling where his knee presses against Thor’s thigh like a burn.

Eventually, they separate but not without Dizzee tugging one last time at Thor’s lower lip with his teeth, a glimpse of bright white against the kiss-swollen lips. Shao is sure that not all white boys have lips like Thor’s, pink and curvy, surely that can’t be possible. Thor lets out a small noise, runs his tongue over the abused lower lip.

Dizzee grins like the cat who got the cream. His dark eyes are almost midnight black when he looks over at where Shao sits frozen. He moves slowly forwards against onto his knees so that Shao has what feels like minutes upon minutes to move away, but he can’t stop staring at just that hint of vulnerable red at the joint of Dizzee’s lips. Next to him, Thor turns to watch his face and Shao should probably say something, object, but for once he just  _wants_ , so badly, that he lets all rational thought fall away.

Dizzee’s mouth on his is the sweetest of touches, gentle and intoxicating at the same time, and Shao has to close his eyes against the flames that lick at him from the inside. Dizzee draws back as slowly as he came and Shao takes a shuddering breath, opens his eyes at the touch of warm hands on his jaw.

Thor turns his face towards his own and tilts it just-so, so that when they kiss they fit like puzzle pieces. Shao’s own mouth is half-open on a gasp, and Thor swipes his tongue against the inside of Shao’s lips, an unassuming request. Shao answers with his own, and for a while all he can hear is the thunderous rhythm of his blood in his ears while their tongues move against each other.

Then Dizzee’s hand is on his shoulder, pulling him in towards the mattress where he settles into another kiss, feels another mouth press gently at the soft spot under the angle of his jaw. He can feel his flat cap fall to the side when Dizzee slides a hand over the back of his head.

“Will you let us take care of you?” Dizzee murmurs against his lips. Shao shudders, words stuck on his dry tongue but he manages to nod. He’s already completely hard, just from kissing, from looking. That has never, ever happened before.

Thor huffs out a soft laugh next to him, smiling conspiratorially when Shao looks at him. “Good luck with getting Diz to do anything. The minute you get your hands on him, he goes completely boneless, just wait and see.”

There’s a promise in those words that sends a shiver down Shao’s spine. Dizzee makes an affronted noise but before he can say anything Thor pushes him down on the mattress again and gives him a lingering kiss. When he presses a thick thigh against Dizzee’s crotch Dizzee sinks back into the sheets like he has suddenly melted. Thor rolls over to his side, one broad hand on Dizzee’s stomach, and says, “See? Completely useless.”

He sounds the direct opposite of unhappy with the situation. Dizzee holds out a hand to Shao, brings him over to lie by his other side. They kiss again, wet like Shao honestly thought he disliked until now, while Thor slides a hand up the line of his back. It feels like a dam has broken, somehow, so much water behind those crumbling walls, and Shao willingly turns from one to the other for deeper, hotter kisses. He shifts, feels Dizzee hard against his thigh, and can’t tell which one of them groans.

“Shirts off,” Thor decides and Shao has never been happier to let someone else take the lead. For once he just wants to float away on this feeling and not to think about anything.  

And if kissing them was stunning, the feel of bare skin against his own is overwhelming. The two of them shift against him, so that Shao ends up in middle but strangely he doesn’t feel caged in at all. Thor’s on his left side and his body seems to run hotter than Dizzee’s on his right, the dual sensation of skin against his making him shiver. 

While Dizzee kisses him, Thor ducks down to mouth at his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple. Shao hums in surprise. It feels pretty good but apparently it has nothing against Dizzee’s sensitivity, because he moans sharply into Shao’s mouth when Thor reaches out a hand to thumb at one of the small, tight nipples on Dizzee’s chest.

“He’s sensitive,” Thor informs him, mouth moving against the muscle of Shao’s pec. Dizzee actually pouts.

“What, you embarrassed now?” Shao asks on a laugh. He gently twists a curl of Dizzee’s hair around his finger.

“If you pull at his hair he loses it,” Dizzee says with a tilt of his head towards Thor, laughing when the other boy gets up on an elbow. His eyes are so dark that there’s barely a ring of ocean green around the iris. “He might as well know if you’re gonna continue down there.”

“If you don’t mind,” Thor says to Shao, who stares back at him.

“You think I’m gonna turn a blowjob down?” he asks flatly. “Do I  _look_  crazy?”

“Nah,” Thor says with a grin and nips at the skin just by Shao’s bellybutton, making him inhale sharply. “You look really hot, matter of fact.”

Dizzee hums his agreement as he presses a sucking kiss to Shao’s throat while Shao blushes and thanks god for the darkness of his skin.

Thor gets Shao’s pants open and rolls them slowly down to his thighs before he can pull the sticking leather off all the way. Shao can’t help but admire the thick muscle of his body, the way he and Dizzee differ but still fit.

Dizzee is all narrow and his muscle is built for speed more than strength, a fine trail of curls starting just under his bellybutton and disappearing under those pants that do nothing to hide the bulge of his dick. Thor is broader, golden hair growing darker towards the line where his pecs meet, showing on his forearms as well, but his muscles aren’t as clearly defined as Shao’s own. For some reason, Shao thinks of an old white boy rock record, of all things, the words  _I’m a lover not a fighter_ , and it almost makes him laugh.

Then he thinks of the thickness of those thighs, how they’d look tensed as Shao fucked into the soft space between them, can’t help but think of the sweet curve of Dizzee’s ass – and honestly, how was Shao supposed not to notice it, it’s right  _there_ , even without Thor’s hands constantly drawing attention to it by touching – and then there’s a mouth on his cock. 

“Fuck,” he says emphatically, legs falling open. Dizzee runs a hand up the inside of one of Shao’s thighs while Thor wraps clever fingers around his shaft to pump in time to the suction of his mouth, the clever swirl of his tongue around the head.

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Dizzee says against his ears, voice low, rolling his hips against Shao, like he wasn’t already going crazy. He’s wiggling out of his pants and underwear and unlike Shao he’s uncut, the head peeking out where he’s hard against his stomach. “Give him a minute and he won’t have to use the hand either.”

“Diz, you can’t just say shit like that,” Shao chokes, his hips bucking of their own accord. Thor pulls back for a second, just to put a pale hand over his hip, grounding him, and swallowing him back down.

Shao is torn between staring at where the skin of his hard cock meets those red, wet lips, Thor’s cheeks hollowed out, and the instinct to tip his head back. Dizzee finds a sensitive spot on his throat and Shao groans far too loud, bouncing off the walls of the loft. The other two don’t seem to mind, Dizzee just stroking languidly over Shao’s chest, taking Shao’s hand to place it in the mess of Thor’s golden hair, and Thor honest-to-god hums around his cock.

They’ll kill him, Shao thinks faintly. He’s slept with a bunch of women before but nothing could possibly have prepared him for this. Thor flattens his hand against the base of Shao’s cock and then swallows it down to the root.

 _Killing me_ , Shao thinks faintly, and bites down on a whine. By his ear, Dizzee lets out a tiny, heartfelt groan. “Doesn’t he feel brilliant?” he asks, and Shao has no idea which one of them he’s talking to but he’s a bit busy not completely losing it to answer. He feels almost floaty, can’teven comment when Dizzee mutters against his ear, “Without you the instruments would die, one’s close by you, the other takes a long kiss.”

Then Thor moves off with a lewd slurp, wipes how mouth with his hand before he looks Shao in the eyes and asks, hoarse and blunt: “D’you wanna fuck him?”

“ _Thor_ ,” Dizzee practically groans and heaves him up by his hair to kiss him. Without thinking, Shao tilts his head and meets Thor for another kiss when Dizzee lets him go. Who could have known that kissing could feel like this? 

“Uh,” Shao says when he gets his breath back. Thor is suspended above him, the muscles in his arms tense and positively bulging from holding him up, which, not fair, while Dizzee is a line of heat against his side. Shao’s brain isn’t working at full speed here. “You for real?” 

“We’ve talked about it before,” Thor says, eyes all earnest, and oh. Oh, shit. “You’re both gorgeous, y’know? I’d love to see you together.” 

“You don’t have to,” Dizze says, gently. “But I want you to, if you’re up for it.”

Shao pointedly looks down and says, faintly, “I think we all up.”

There’s a beat, and then Thor all but collapses on top of him, snorting into his shoulder. Shao’s arm instinctively curls around him. Dizzee rolls his eyes but Shao can see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Y’all are children,” he drawls, pushing at Thor, who gets up on his knees, still snickering, and pull open his belt, tugging his jeans off. Just his jeans, because he’s not wearing any underwear. Because of course he isn’t. His cock matches his body, thick where Dizzee is thinner but a bit longer. Shao desperately wants to wrap his hands around both of them together, feel how the rhythm under that thin skin plays together.

Thor tugs him back up and Dizzee sprawls in the warm spot he just vacated, shamelessly stretching out. Shao’s never seen him as comfortable anywhere as he is here, some kind of inner knowledge that this is where Dizzee can belong and exist without hesitancy. Shao doesn’t know how to put that into words so he just kisses him instead. On instinct, he lowers his hips and grinds down, his cock still wet from Thor’s mouth, making Dizzee groan loudly into his mouth.

Shao doesn’t even notice Thor pulling over a smaller box from a nearby crate until he flops back down next to them with a condom and an honest-to-god tube of lube in his hand.

“What, you too good for Vaseline?” Shao says and then almost freezes before he feels Diz’s hand on his hip and remembers where he is. That’s the kind of shit that would get him in trouble out there, in the real world.

“Don’t work with condoms,” Dizzee tells him, “and this is a  _lot_  easier to clean up.” There’s clearly a story there. Shao’ll have to ask Thor about it later because Dizzee always gets stuck in weird-ass metaphors that make Shao’s brain go on pause.

“I haven’t actually – y’know, with,” Shao says, swallowing. He hates this, feeling stupid and unknowing. But they don’t laugh or exchange knowing glances. Thor just kisses his shoulder, his hair tickling skin, and says, “Don’t worry about it, man. Just feel it, yeah?”

He spreads lube over Shao’s fingers. “Get it a little warm first or you won’t hear the end of it,” he suggests and grins at Dizzee who just kicks lightly at his thigh but then wiggles around to get a pillow under his hips, tilting them up and spreading his legs easily. 

Shao has to take a moment and breathe.

Thor makes a noise of agreement next to him. “I know. He’s beautiful, right? I could spend all day just looking at him,” he says, unspeakably tender.

“How about you touch instead,” Dizzee says, hooking a foot around Shao’s thigh and pulling him in. Thor stretches out next to Diz, head propped up on his hand by Dizzee’s hip so he can guide Shao’s hand down to that sensitive skin under his balls, then further. Together, their fingers press gently against the tight muscle there. Dizzee gasps and Shao can feel him relax against them, enough that Shao can slip a finger inside and make him sigh.

“Just like that,” Thor says, voice gone all dark. “He can take two, here, try crooking you fingers like so.”

Shao does, and Dizzee arches back with a loud moan, muscles already straining like perfection.

“Shit,” Shao breathes because that’s all he can say right now. Thor leans up to bite at Dizzee’s nipples, getting another vocal response. Shao can’t tear his eyes away from them. They’re beautiful together in ways he didn’t know was possible.

“Enough, c’mon,” Dizzee orders when he’s twisting three fingers inside him. Thor, whose fingers are distinctly drier than Shao’s, rips open the little packet and rolls the condom onto Shao’s cock with clever, warm hands, giving him a couple of strokes with a new handful of lube.

“That’s fucking cold,” Shao bites out in surprise, making Dizzee laugh. Thor settles back against his boyfriend’s side, rubs his thumb over the head of his cock with the excess lube.

“Trust me, you’re gonna be real glad about that in a second,” Thor tells him and Shao doesn’t really get it until Dizzee wraps his legs around his hips, helps him line up and thrust forward into his body.

It’s overwhelmingly tight and hot. Shao’s immediately happy about the unpleasant cold from just a second ago because he can already feel his balls go tight, the muscles in his lower stomach tensing. 

Dizzee lets out a long, soft noise when he’s seated all the way inside, going lax under Shao’s hands. “Is that – you okay?” Shao breathes.

“Told you,” Thor says, grinning up at him. “Completely useless.”

“Shut up,” Diz says, sounding almost drunk. “Let me bask in this moment. You’re ruining my basking.”

Having the person under you go completely boneless like that is kind of weird, if a little unsettling at first, but when Shao starts moving his hips in slow pulses and grinds Dizzee comes back to life with a vengeance. He moans like there’s no tomorrow and Thor leans in to kiss him and muffle the sounds a little.

Dizzee pulls him down with a tight grip on his shoulders – no wonder Thor always has marks there, really – and Shao lets himself go into the pleasure and heat of the bodies around him. There’s a natural rhythm to this, an instinctive pulse that he can only compare to when he disappears into the beats when spinning. But this is a lot more intense, all skin and heat.

He can feel Dizzee hard against his stomach each time he moves, legs tight around his hips, drawing him even closer in. Where Dizzee’s head is thrown back, mouth open on a perfectly pink o, Thor watches both of them intently, his hand moving slowly over himself.

Shao snaps his hips faster, lost in the rhythm of bodies together, hands clutching at Dizzee’s hips. Thor slides his hand between their stomach and pumps Dizzee’s cock no more than a handful of times before Dizzee lets out a final yell, like it’s been punched out of him, and comes. 

Shao hears himself groan at the way Dizzee’s body tightens around him, and before he knows it he’s coming, the orgasm surging through him like it’s been pulled from some hidden space deep inside him. It’s probably the most intense one he’s had in years, if not ever, and some vague part of his brain wonders if it always feels this good, if it’s supposed to feel this good.

Beside them Thor looks like he’s just on the verge, a firm flush rising from his chest onto his face as he strips himself quickly. Dizzee sighs a hoarse, “yeah,” and turns his head to bite at Thor’s neck. Without thinking, Shao slides his hand up the inside those thick thighs to tug lightly at Thor’s tight sack, thumbing over the seam there, and Thor gasps and shudders as he comes into his own fist. If Shao hadn’t literally come half a minute ago, the sight of all three of them tangled like this would have gotten him there.

Slowly, Shao gets control of his legs back and carefully slides out of Dizzee who makes a soft sound and goes to throw the condom in the trash. When he turns back, Thor has curled into towards Diz and they’re trading soft, open mouthed kisses, gloriously naked and unashamed.

Shao hesitates. The feeling of not belonging here is heavy, prickling against his neck.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Dizzee asks as he breaks away from Thor’s mouth for a second. His lips are swollen and come is still gleaming wetly on his tight stomach, Thor a pale and languid contrast against him.

“Orgasm time equals naptime,” Thor tells him, seriously. It’s like the softest siren call, and Shao lets himself be pulled back into their warmth, settling down next to Dizzee. Thor puts his arm on Dizzee’s chest and nuzzles in against his throat before closing his eyes. Still, Shao tries to angle himself away just a little bit, unsure of how he fits into this intimate space. But Dizzee, who somehow understands so much more than he lets on, grabs his hand and twines their fingers together, a firm warmth against Shao’s palm.

They’re going to be all gross with dried come and lube when they wake up, Shao knows, but he can’t resist closing his eyes, just for a second, breathing in the smell of the two boys next to him, and feeling where their heartbeats merge with his in the firm but kind grip of his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from rumi's "constant conversation", which is also the poem that dizzee quotes. it's such a beautiful poem: 
> 
> who is the luckiest in the orchestra? the reed.  
> its mouth touches your lips to learn music.  
> (...)  
> without you the instruments would die.  
> one sits close beside you. the other takes a long kiss.  
> the tambourine begs, touch my skin so i can be myself.  
> let me feel you enter each limb bone by bone,  
> that what died last night can be whole today.


End file.
